


Sugar Honey Iced Tea (Bumblebee On the Scene)

by soupydoo



Series: markjin adventures [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupydoo/pseuds/soupydoo
Summary: Coco is a brat and gets Mark locked out while naked and Jinyoung just happens to save the day. There's also a little bit of Markson feelings but whatevs.





	Sugar Honey Iced Tea (Bumblebee On the Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in a challenge I was doing but I'm lazy and didn't finish it so it was deleted but I actually kind've like this so yeh. 
> 
> I really need to stop with the Tyler inspired names, like someone help me pls. Anyways, this one is inspired by his song See You Again
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaesbody)

Mark wasn't very responsible. He never kept a job longer than a month and was always late paying bills. He partied all throughout university and barely graduated. He was used to people complaining about him being late and unfocused at work. He liked being the friend that was always available for a party or late night out. 

 

His irresponsibility had never gotten him into serious trouble, just a few mishaps here and there. That is, until now. He had an interview in less than an hour and was trying to quickly take a shower. It was cut short when his dog Coco started mercilessly barking at the shower. He stepped out wrapping a towel around himself hushing the small dog. He kept on barking and took off running towards the front door. He continued barking there and Mark should have known better than to open the door. He also should have known better than to chase after the small dog when it took off, in nothing but a flimsy towel. He should have remembered he had a closing door with an automatic lock, and that he definitely didn't have his key with him. His roommate, Jackson was coming back from visiting his family in Hong Kong and wouldn't be back until late that evening. It was ten thirty and his interview was in less than fifteen minutes. He was fucked. 

 

His first solution was to call the lady who had scheduled his interview, explain his situation and ask to reschedule it, only to remember he was naked and didn't have his phone. Coco had returned less than a minute after he had taken off, dirt staining his white fur. 

 

“You are one rotten dog, you know that? I'm locked out naked all because you wanted to go roll in some dirt. You're lucky you're cute.” The dog just looked up at him in response, almost as if he was willing Mark to do anything, rubbing in his face how he had outsmarted him. 

 

“Is talking to animals a frequent hobby of yours? Because I have this smelly ass cat that's always hanging around my house and I'd really appreciate it if you could tell him to leave.” Mark jumped to his feet, tightening the towel around his waist and using his other arm to try and cover his upper half as best he could. Of course his hot neighbor would come home from work during his, uh  _ dilemma.  _ Mark just stared at him blankly, he didn't know what to do. He considered asking the man if he could hang out at his house, maybe borrow some clothes and a few dollars to catch a bus, but no, that would be extremely awkward and impolite. Mark may be irresponsible and immature but he had some sense of shame and politeness. He pondered the idea for a second, he really really needed that job. Luckily he didn't have to embarrass himself by asking. 

 

“I noticed you've been sitting out here for a while. Do you want to come inside my house? I have clothes you can borrow.” Mark just smiled appreciatively, nodding his head quickly. He was shy, unbearably so when it came to meeting new people. 

 

“My name is Jinyoung, just in case you were wondering.” Mark was wondering, he'd need a name to put to face later on when he bragged to his friends about his hot neighbor that invited him over. He wouldn't tell them the circumstances they were under of course but he would maybe tell them about some sexual rendezvous they  _ definitely  _ went on. 

 

He followed Jinyoung into his house, picking Coco up on the way, his mouth dropping open at the interior. Everything was pink. From the plush, satin couch to the spiraled flower vase, that of course held an abundance of pink flowers. 

 

“Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or will you put it to some use and tell me your name?” Mark snapped his mouth closed quickly. He immediately thought of other ways he could put his mouth to use. He sat Coco down on the ground carefully. He was still his baby after all. 

 

“Uh, Mark? My name is Mark! Yes, Mark. Uhm thank you for letting me come into your… humble abode.” Jinyoung laughed. A contagious, fucking adorable as hell laugh that made Mark want to drop to his knees in wanton admiration.  

 

“Well  _ Mark,  _ I can get you some clothes. Our body shapes seem similar so I don't think fitting will be a problem.” Mark just shrugged, nodding his head. He didn't care how the clothes fit as long as he didn't have to worry about hiding his dick from Jinyoung. Jinyoung left the room to go find some clothes for Mark. He returned quickly though, handing Mark an abundance of clothes. 

 

“Here, I don't know what your style is so I just got a bunch of stuff. There's also a pair of clean boxers in there too. You don't  have to wear them of course, if you're one of those clean freaks or whatever but they're in there, just in case.” Mark just smiled again, nodding and walking towards the half bathroom that could be seen from where he was standing. Coco started to follow, but abandoned Mark as soon as he heard Jinyoung open the back door. 

 

“Here puppy!” Mark smiled hearing his neighbor call his dog a puppy. Coco was actually quite old, at least three years. It was weird. Him being there and acting as if he had known Jinyoung for a while now. As if they were just two friends hanging at his house. Ah, oh well. As long as Jinyoung was offering clothes and a place to stay for the time being then Mark wasn't complaining.

 

He did in fact wear the boxers, and decided on a plain white t-shirt and long black pants. They were a little long, but only by an inch or so, but they fit well enough. He gathered up the excess clothes and unlocked the door, leaving the room. Jinyoung walked into the living room, taking the clothes from Mark. 

 

“Thank you, so much. You're a fucking life saver. My roommate will be back late tonight so I will be out of your hair then, and I will definitely pay you back somehow.” Jinyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, giving a simple “nonsense” in reply. Jinyoung informed Mark that his dog was playing in the backyard and that he was making an early lunch. Mark proceeded to follow Jinyoung into the kitchen where he sat down at the bar. The two talked while Jinyoung cooked. Later on after they had finished their food (which in Mark's opinion was heavenly) Jinyoung asked Mark if he wanted to watch a movie. They decided on a drama they had both seen already so that they could focus more on each other, rather than a film they hadn't seen. Somehow during the process of putting the disc in the dvd player and watching all of the previews, Jinyoung and Mark had curled up on the little love seat across from the tv with Jinyoung cuddling into Mark's side. It was comfortable, and made watching boring dramas way more fun than they actually were. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They had watched at least four dramas by now and Mark was suddenly aware of Jinyoung’s smooth thighs rubbing against his arm, and the smell of his shampoo in his nose. The softness of his hair on his chin. All his senses became extremely overwhelmed. He could imagine the taste of Jinyoung’s skin on his tongue and what his breathy moans would sound like in his ears. Oh god, it was almost too much. He squirmed against the loveseat he and Jinyoung were sharing and Jinyoung looked up at him.

 

“Are you good? I can move if yo-” 

 

“No! I mean, no. You're fine it's just a little uh hot all of a sudden.” Jinyoung’s eyebrows raised. 

 

“Really? It is? I have the thermostat really low I think.”

 

“Mmm, I guess it's just me.” Mark and Jinyoung stared at each other for a moment, and there were no words after that. Jinyoung leaned up, angling his face more towards Mark’s, and Mark leaned down, meeting Jinyoung halfway, catching Jinyoung’s lips with his own. Jinyoung’s lips were soft. More soft than Mark ever could have imagined. He'd have to ask him what kind of chapstick he used later. 

 

Jinyoung's hands found their way to Mark’s neck where he grasped lightly at the tiny hairs that grazed Mark’s hairline. Mark's hands eased their way around Jinyoung's waist, pulling him up onto his lap and changing their positions. They kissed slowly and languidly, getting to know each other's mouths as best they could. 

 

Mark's hands lifted away from Jinyoung's waist, moving up and under Jinyoung's shirt, caressing the smooth skin there. Jinyoung let out a breathy moan (just like how Mark had imagined it to sound), before slowly beginning to move his hips against Mark's. It was Mark's turn to groan as Jinyoung's crotch pressed into his own. This was beginning to feel all too familiar, like the Netflix and Chill he had with Jackson just a few days ago. _ Jackson.  _

 

Mark had forgotten about Jackson. Jackson his best friend. Jackson his best friend, who may or may not understand the “no feelings attached” part of being friends with benefits. Jackson his best friend that was probably back from Hong Kong wandering around their house wondering why the hell Mark had left without his phone and with the bathroom light on. And the toilet seat up,  _ oh how Jackson hated the toilet seat up.  _ Mark didn't know what to do. Did he keep making out with his hot neighbor, possibly getting a good fuck in, or did he go home to his sweet, best friend who was probably worried out of his mind about his hyung. Mark felt like a little bitch, but  _ dick over mind.  _ Maybe he and Jinyoung wouldn't just fuck. Maybe they would lay in bed, or at this rate, the living room floor for hours having  _ pillow talk  _ afterwards. Maybe it would even be the start of a serious relationship between the two of them. Eh, it was a sappy thought, one that made Mark cringe. He couldn't commit like that, he was too  _ irresponsible.  _ At least that was the excuse he gave Jackson. Well fuck. 

 

Mark did end up staying over with Jinyoung and when he left half past two in the morning, much to Jinyoung's dismay, he knew that their two hours of pillow talk were guaranteed to happen again. There was something Jinyoung had that Jackson didn't and Mark had no idea how to explain it when he came face to face with Jackson’s sleepy face after he went home. He simply allowed his dongsaeng to pull him into a hug and into their room while Jackson whispered about  _ how worried he was,  _ and Mark just smiled and nodded, and apologized. And he told himself he would worry about Jackson’s feelings another time because he didn't feel like taking care of his problems. After all, he wasn't very responsible. 

  
  



End file.
